Currently, stacked integrated circuit (IC) package assemblies may include package-on-package (PoP) configurations in which first and second packages are stacked together, one on the other, with electrical connections between them. For example, the first package may include a processor and the second package may include a memory component. Incidental electrical coupling, such as crosstalk and electromagnetic interference (EMI), may occur as signals are transmitted between the packages.